


Ace Writing Challenge

by sever77



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Idol AU, M/M, Rare Pairings, Spellweaver Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this thing that was on tumblr<br/>random pairings, I'll just pick two characters I like</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sexuality Talk (Ikejiri/Yahaba)

“I need to tell you something.” Yahaba said.

“Then say it.” Ikejiri said.

“I can't, it's too important, after class, at lunch when we're alone.”

Later, they found a spot under a tree, after telling Daichi to come back when they wave him over.

“I don't want sex.”

“That sounds reasonable, there's no-one you want to have sex with-”

“Ever.”

“So you're asexual?” Ikejiri asked.

“What's that?”

“People who don't experience sexual attraction.” Ikejiri quoted.

“Yeah that sounds right. So you don't think I'm a freak? And you don't want to abandon me in the wilderness?”

“Nah. So, can we get Daichi over, do you want to tell him too?”

“Nah, you're nicer than him.”

Ikejiri waved to Daichi and he got up and started walking.

“I'll send you some links to asexuality and romantic orientations on facebook.”

“What's a romantic orientation?”

“Shhh.”


	2. Ace-ace realtionship (Aone/Lev)

Lev leaned into Aone's shoulder, “What are we doing tonight?”

“Murder mystery movies.”

“Yes!!” He punched the air and made a sound effect with his mouth. That led to an explosion and he knocked Aone's face, muttered an apology and made the sounds for fireworks. Aone turned his head to watch. Lev shrunk back down to sitting still, so Aone wrapped his arms around him.

“This is nice.” Lev said.

“You're nice.”

Lev snuggled closer to kiss him on the cheek.


	3. First time in bed/sleepover (Kageyama/Nishinoya)

Kageyama was nervous. He was about to ask Nishinoya if he could sleep in his bed tonight. He could feel Noya watching him, waiting for him to speak. He started, then stopped, hesitated, and started again.

“Can I...sleep in your bed tonight?”

Noya considered it for a painful amount of time before he gave an answer.

“Sure.”

He unpaused the movie and Noya didn't say anything about it until he had his pyjamas on.

“Which side do you want to sleep on, wall or not-wall?”

Kageyama thought about it. Noya was energetic, so he might move in his sleep and knock him out of bed. So he'd better lie on the wall side. He gave his answer. Noya carefully moved two of the four pillows at the top of his bed to a chair. Kageyama watched him as they cleaned their teeth, he got a smile for it. Later, when the light was off and he could feel Noya's chest pressing against his back, Noya spoke up.

“You know, you're actually a nice boyfriend to have.”


	4. Wearing each other's clothes (Kindaichi/Tsukishima)

Kindaichi suggested it. Made him look up from his book to ask why. He sat down beside him and said it would feel intimate.

“But you're shorter, will your clothes even fit me?”

“Don't then, I just thought it was an idea.”

Tsukishima paused, put his bookmark in, and took his shirt off.

“Do you want my pants or underwear too?”

“That'd be great, actually.”

He got Kindaichi to look away while he stripped himself of the rest of his clothes, then realised he had to wait for Kindaichi to strip before he could put anything on. He held his hands in front of the part he did not want Kindaichi seeing and explained his problem. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see anything he didn't want to, and when he was told to open them, he found his boyfriend facing away with a slightly too big shirt and shorts that looked good on him. He started dressing himself with the clothes now on the bed. He grimaced at putting on briefs, but did it anyway.

“How do I look?”

Kindaichi turned around.

“It smells like you, at least.” Tsukishima said.

“You look as good as you always do.”


	5. Queerplatonic Partners (Sakunami/Shibayama)

He heard the door close and Shibayama call out.

“How was Tokyo?” Sakunami asked. “I know I missed the company.”

“Kuroo took me drinking yesterday, and I haven't fully recovered.”

“Water and naps?”

“Water and naps, yes please.”

Shibayama lied down on Sakunami's bed bunk and sat up to drink water, then tried to sleep.

“Your bed always smells better than mine.” Shibayama said.

“Thanks. I guess we can talk when you wake up?”

“Yes, thanks.”

A few minutes later Sakunami could see the steady rise and fall of Shibayama's chest.


	6. PDA (Kinoshita/Konoha)

“It's too cold Kinoshita, you should have brought a jumper.” Konoha unwound the scarf that was wrapped around his neck, “We'll have to share this, and you'll just have to wrap your arm around my shoulder.”

Kinoshita complied, and accepted the closeness, making an annoyed sound when he realised they had to synchronise their steps.

“Narita still with Ennoshita?” Konoha asked.

“Yeah. Bokuto still with Akaashi?”

“Yeah, he said they broke up once, but it lasted for two minutes.”

“Sounds like Bokuto.”

They started climbing a small hill in the park, there was a bench at the top currently unoccupied.

“You still rejecting that Dateko guy's friendship requests?”

“Not Moniwa, he's been apologising for them, but the rest of them, yeah.”

They sat down, and Konoha turned to face him, thinking.

“Hey, can I kiss you right here, in front of the, what,” he looked around, “three kids and their parents?”

“That'd be nice.”

“PDA is the best.” Konoha said as he closed his eyes.


	7. Celibacy until/waiting until (Iwaizumi/Kenma)

“I don't want to have sex until I turn twenty.” That was what Iwaizumi said at the start of their dating. Then it was his birthday and Kenma was asking him if he was sure. He took the delay until Kenma's birthday, then delayed it until they were married. Kenma told him he was fine with waiting for as long as he needed, or not having sex at all. Iwaizumi considered it for the next week, and told Kenma he'd get at least a handjob before he died.

“Oikawa wouldn't forgive me if you told him.”

“No point in telling your secrets to anyone.”

“Love you.” Iwaizumi said in a singsong voice. Kenma sang it back.


	8. Late night phone call (Sakurai/Watari)

Sakurai waited until he heard Watari's breathing on the other end, “You know how liberos have to cover the entire team's back?”

Silence.

“Well, I feel like I'm why my team lost.”

“No.” Then quietly, “Do you want me to come over?”

“You'd have to cycle to get here, and anyway, I don't want us to stop talking while you're busy using your motor skills.” Sakurai said.

Watari made noises like he was a lawnmower's motor. That gave Sakurai a fond smile. When he stopped, Sakurai told him he was thinking of Karasuno's libero, because he saw some of his saves against Watari's team, and if he could save anything, the other team wouldn't be able to score points.

“No-one can play six positions by themselves. Besides, how many times a week did your team do training?”

“Two days, two hours each.”

“So it's not your fault.”

Silence again.

“I'm lucky to have you as a boyfriend.” Sakurai said.

“With those looks, everyone should be falling for you.”

“Same for you, has anyone on your team even noticed your eyebrows?”

“Yahaba asked if they were fake.” He waited for Sakurai to finish laughing, “Okay, my brother's mad at my awesome lawnmower skills, so I gotta go in, like, twenty seconds.”

“Miss you! Wish I could hug you!”

“Miss you! See you after training!”


	9. Wrestlings (play fighting) (Izumi/Kageyama)

Kageyama accidentally elbowed him.

“Sorry.”

Izumi shoved him playfully. Kageyama took another two pokes before he got the idea and started pushing back. Kageyama ended up on the floor with Izumi straddling his chest, refusing to get up until he said “Yukitaka-chan”.

“I don't see any downside to having you sit on my chest.”

“Stop,” Izumi would've hit him with a pillow if there was one nearby, he went with squishing Kageyama's lips together with his hand, “you know I'm ace.”

“Sorry.”

“Say my name, Tobio.”

Izumi bounced on Kageyama's chest.

“That's too erotic for you to be doing.”

Izumi stopped and pouted.

“Yukitaka-chan. See? It sounds weird.”

Whatever Izumi was about to say was cut off by giggles as Kageyama challenged him to tickling.


	10. Neighbours complain about the noise (Bokuto/Akiteru)

“There's a jump scare right around the corner, here it comes!” Bokuto started yelling in anticipation.

Akiteru let him work himself up before he turned the corner and the music shrieked to match Boktuo's scream. Akiteru paused the game and waited for Bokuto to calm down. It took him a while. He rubbed his arm and he stopped.

“Why do you like horror games?” Bokuto asked.

“Playing them with friends and having them cling to me. Hearing real screams. Raising my heart rate.” Akiteru shrugged, “Facing my fears.”

“If you like friends clinging to you, I could do that.”

“Oh ho?”

“Oh ho ho?”

They grinned at each other. “What are we?” Akiteru asked.

“Not even dating bro, not even dating.”

Akiteru unpaused the game and Bokuto let out a noise. Kamasaki, his neighbour, yelled at them to quiet down. They heard Kamasaki's partner say loudly that he was part of the problem.


	11. Hurt/comfort (Kunimi/Mori)

Mori hit his head on the way in to Kunimi's house. He'd grown too tall for this. Kunimi didn't complain about how tall he was like Suzuki did. He waved when he walked into Kunimi's room, he was on the phone. Kunimi waved back. He sat on Kunimi's bed, hunched over, and watched his boyfriend as he talked. He was using the gestures, he only did that for the two of them as far as Mori knew. Oh, he started doing it with Kindaichi a few weeks ago, so it was probably him. Just as he was getting out his phone to play some game to pass the time, Kunimi finished.

He asked what happened to Mori's head.

“Your doorways are too small.”

Kunimi smirked. He bent down to kiss the reddening mark. He didn't smirk much. Mori thought it was good for him, that and the gesturing when he got really into things. He was brought back out of his thoughts by Kunimi holding his hand and sitting on the bed beside him. They caught up with what had happened in the last few days with Suzuki and Kindaichi. Kunimi also showed him a magazine with an interview of Oikawa.

They hung out, and Mori felt refreshed from it, Kunimi was even making his gestures today. His younger brother came in and asked if they wanted anything baked because he felt like baking. So he got some food out of this visit as well. He knocked his head on the way to the food, he really was too tall.


	12. Poly ship day (Akaashi/Oikawa/Sugawara)

Akaashi watched them kiss. Watched Oikawa melt into it, saw Suga's face show his concentration. Then he turned back in his chair to do his engineering homework. As expected, he felt hands on his hips. Someone obviously thought homework should be rushed in the minutes before class. He waited for Suga to distract Oikawa again. Suga did, taking Oikawa to sit on the bed and watch the domesticated Akaashi at the desk. He didn't mind the talking, as long as they weren't touching him when he didn't want it.

Then the talking was replaced by them kissing again. That was fine. As Akaashi finished his second last question, Oikawa started his healthy eating assignment that he had to set up for hypothetical kids. He should be great as a personal trainer. Suga finished his nursing homework at lunch, so he was just waiting for Akaashi to finish so they could talk, mock Oikawa, or maybe even kiss. It took longer than he anticipated, but Akaashi was pretty sure he got the right answer, so he moved to the bed and Oikawa moved to the desk.

Suga let Akaashi lead with his touching. He was slower than Oikawa, lingering. He dropped his arms and shuffled further away when Oikawa looked at him. He didn't much like being watched when displaying affection. Suga sent him a weak, understanding smile and shifted their activities to discussing swimming since it was coming to the time of year for it. Akaashi brought up beach volleyball. Suga planned out who to invite.


	13. Under the sheets/pillow talk (Kamasaki/Daichi)

“This is embarrassing.” Kamasaki said.

“But we're doing it, Suga said getting a massive sheet and talking underneath it was one of the best conversations he's had.” Daichi said.

“So we're doing it.”

Daichi nodded and threw the sheet.

“So, what do you want to talk about?” Kamasaki asked.

“Your face. It's pretty.”

“On no, not with you sitting right there.”

“Your hair, and your eyes.” Daichi continued.

“Your lips. They're stronger than anything I have.”

Kamasaki waited for Daichi to respond while he lifted the sheet with his arms so they could see each other's eyes.

“Remember that time when you got me to dance with you in front of everyone at that formal thing?” Kamasaki asked.

“And we bumped into everyone there, except Futakuchi, who was watching from the side – who even invited him?” Daichi said.

“Ennoshita was doing something with him right then, not sure if they're still together.”

“If I may, would you like to dance with me now?”

“I think you'd prefer it if I did, so,” he got up, “yes, Sawamura Daichi, I would like to dance with you.”

They trampled all over the sheet with their feet, until one of them almost slipped. Daichi removed it while Kamasaki glared. Then he put some of his music on, english jazz. When Kamasaki was taking a nap later, Daichi texted Suga to tell him his idea had worked.


	14. Snapchat/selfies/texting (Asahi/Fukunaga)

Asahi sent a picture of his face to Fukunaga, because his hair looked funny when he woke up. He went off to take a shower. He came back to a selfie of Fukunaga's – he was on a jog it looked like, secret training to strengthen his position as a regular. Asahi sent back a picture of him holding up a green shirt and a grey shirt, asking Fukunaga's opinion. He got a message a few awkward seconds of waiting later,  _you look good in green_ . He smiled as he took a photo, now wearing green.

After he ate breakfast, he checked his phone again to see two selfies, one with Kenma in the background. They broke into normal texting for a time – until Fukunaga asked to see his scariest face. Asahi, after a bit of prodding and a _you don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable_ , sent a selfie with a zipped up leather jacket for extra effect. Fukunaga sent back something about his nose, Asahi looked and saw that it looked pretty weird. They kept texting.


	15. Friends with benefits (Futakuchi/Hinata)

“You're still not allowed to date me.” Hinata said from his little spoon position.

“Of course, we're just doing this because we don't have significant others.” Futakuchi said from his big spoon position.

“And you're not allowed to be my boyfriend.”

“Just like you're not allowed to be mine.” Futakuchi responded.

“Snuggle buddies.”

“No anniversary celebrations. No wedding expectations.”

“Spooning friends.”

Futakuchi moved his head to rest against the top of Hinata's. He just had to make sure he didn't get attached. Sometimes he caught himself wanting to kiss him, but that was against the rules of their relationship. He could probably pick up a girl if he wanted to, but that wouldn't mean anything. He sighed, and Hinata wriggled against him.


	16. Romantic/platonic booty call (Kuroo/Yaku)

Kuroo was woken up by his parents. Yaku had come over in the middle of the night asking for him. Kuroo got somewhat dressed before going to find him. He was wearing a grin and talking to the cat.

Kuroo shook his head, “If you wanted to pat Makoto, you could've waited until tomorrow.”

Yaku looked up, “No, it's just a bonus. I came to talk about romance.”

Kuroo made a face.

Yaku continued, “We're going to kiss and do couple things and actually get some sleep so that date tomorrow goes well.

“Pass.”

Yaku pouted.

“Okay, but we're doing extra kissing.”

Kuroo led Yaku to his room so they could start kissing. They ended up having a conversation about cabbages. That was how their sexy talk normally went, at least one of them would back out with the safe word “cabbages”.


	17. Jealousy (Ennoshita/Ushijima)

Ushijima was standing alone in the middle of the shopping centre. Ennoshita went off to the toilet and was taking his time getting back. So nothing really happened to lead up to this stranger talking to him. He was talking about boxing and, after listing his trophies, asked Ushijima if he did any sports. Then the stranger was feeling his arm for muscles, he slapped the unwanted hand away, more forceful than necessary.

The man shrugged it off and, after a moment of thinking what to say, introduced himself as Inuoka. Ushijima tried to scare him off with his victory-or-death stare. Inuoka did stumble back a bit. From behind Ushijima, Ennoshita put an arm over his shoulder, said, “Hi”, and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. Inuoka promptly remembered he had somewhere to be, and Ennoshita smirked at his boyfriend.


	18. Making up after a fight (Kunimi/Yamguchi)

Kunimi was worried. They were still fighting after two days. Him and Yamaguchi. That was why he was walking over with fries, soft and floppy, the way Yamaguchi loved them. He was going to give them to Yamaguchi's parents to hand over to him and keep up the presents until he felt ready to talk, or Yamaguchi approached him. So he had fries, in the paper wrapping fries come in. He'd do his duty as a boyfriend, then go home and nap, that would make him feel better. He could talk to Kageyama. They weren't very close, but he'd hand over a gift for him.

He'd walked past the house. He turned around and wondered what his new high-score on Love Live would be as he walked. He reached the house without any more problems. He even bowed when Yamaguchi's dad took the fries, promising to not eat them until Yamaguchi returned. On his way home, he went for a detour, so he didn't run into Yamaguchi, who he learned was going to his place to give him salted caramel, his favourite. He got his phone out and checked his notifications. A snapchat from Oikawa, a text from Yahaba telling him to participate in practice. Flirting from Futakuchi – he replied to that one with “ _I'm a taken man_ ”. He looked up to traffic lights and waited for them to change.

He sent a “ _thanks_ ” text to Yamaguchi before taking his nap. When he woke up, he had a “ _thank_ _you_ ” text from him, that was good. He gave Yamaguchi an offer to come over for cuddles any time and went to sleep again. When he woke up, he was being spooned.


	19. Blowing off some steam/recharging/calming down (Kenma/Nishinoya)

Nishinoya felt like he was bothering Kenma. So he asked if he was. Kenma squinted and unsquinted, “I need quiet time, talking with you is good, but it takes too much energy to keep up for hours.”

Noya asked him to elaborate, and closed his eyes to listen to his voice.

“Do you jog? Or run for training? It's like catching your breath afterwards, except the strain isn't physical.”

Kenma turned his game's sound on low and pushed Noya until he was able to lie with his head in Noya's lap. Noya listened to the noise the fan in the corner made, accompanied by sword slashes from the game. An NPC asked, “Can you find my girlfriend? She's gone and lost herself in the city again.”

Kenma muttered “My boyfriend Yuu gets lost in the city.”

Noya playfully punched him on his shoulder, and Kenma let out a single “Ha.” in satisfaction


	20. Unwanted Boner (Aone/Asahi)

“Takanobu! We're in public!”

Aone sent a questioning look to Asahi, and he pointed discreetly to Aone's boner. _Oh._ They got ice-cream and he was just thinking how it was one of his kinks – licking ice-cream off a naked body or having it licked off his. _Ah. How do I get rid of it?_ A startled noise and the covering of that part of his pants alerted Aone that Asahi had a boner too. _That's right,_ _just continue an unrelated conversation._

“Asahi, where are we going after this?” Aone said.

“What? Um. We were going to swing by the art gallery to see what Hinata's sister did – the reinterpretation of someone else's piece, I think. And there was the portrait of Noya she managed to get, I don't know how he modelled long enough for that.”

Asahi laughed belatedly at the thought of Noya struggling to stay still. He got a nod from Aone, that was the closest he got to smiling in public, and they continued to consume their ice-cream.

“Then we had to go home so I can finish that report,” Asahi made a face, “and you've got work tonight. Never would've thought back in high school that you would be a bouncer.”

“It's temporary.”

“Yeah.”

Aone sneaked a peek at Asahi's lap, now that his hands had moved – the tent was gone. Futakuchi would call him a silent hero for that. Boner Removal Incorporated.


	21. Rendezvous (Hook up in the closet) (Hinata/Small Giant)

The Small Giant found his too-large hoodie and put it on before he looked out the window someone was throwing rocks at. He opened it and barely avoided getting hit by a pebble.

“Gah! I almost hit the Small Giant! Sorry!”

“You want in? A private interview before the concert?”

The boy nodded. The Small Giant grinned and helped him into the building.

“Always good to see one of these enthusiastic fans, I'll let security know I said you can watch from the side of the stage.”

“Really?! I've been following you since your first album, and the single before that, and someone even told me about your soundcloud before that and I was listening to that too!”

The Small Giant laughed, “What's your name?”

“Hinata Shouyou, what's yours?”

“I'm afraid my contract prevents me from sharing that information, so I guess you can call me Akiteru, he's a friend of mine.”

He talked to Hinata until his manager told him he was meant to perform in five minutes. He let Hinata watch while he was warming up, he had to move a lot on-stage as well, so he did some stretches, that was how that worked, wasn't it?

He found a stool for him to sit on off to the side of the stage, and told him they'd meet in the room with that window they met at after the show. Hinata heard the crowd screaming, more than ten thousand if he remembered right, as Akiteru walked on stage. He watched the lively first four songs and heard him tell them to raise their glow sticks when they got to the first slow song. On the last slow song, he caught Akiteru turn and wink at him.

After he performed, he had to go through layers of cameras before he could go back to the room he was meeting Hinata in. He got there eventually. Hinata got his interview, and he ended up being the first fan to see him without his hoodie. There weren't any scars or purple hair or anything to hide, he just wanted his face hidden for a personality thing for his… Hinata got him to stop explaining in a bold move. An even bolder move was asking for a kiss. Which he did get. On his forehead. They were dating in the week. They made the papers in the next.


	22. Long distance (Akaashi/Yahaba)

Yahaba answered the skype call. Akaashi gave him a tired smile as soon as he popped up on his screen.

“Miss you.” Akaashi said.

Yahaba responded with one of the couple of nicknames he had for Akaashi. They shared a moment of silence before Akaashi asked another question.

“How long do we have?”

“It should be an hour, unless my boss wakes up and needs someone to read to him – I get a bonus for that.”

“He sounds like he's pampered too much.”

“Power does that, or money, rather.”

“How's work?” Akaashi asked after another pause.

“I'm still working closely with the boss, being an assistant slash secretary, he lets me go swimming in the afternoons as long as I get the meetings and all that sorted.”

“Still as laid-back as ever?” Akaashi smiled.

“Yeah. Has anyone interesting come into the bakery?”

“Suga gave out a couple of breadrolls to that group of kids you like talking to.”

It was Yahaba's turn to smile.

“Did the short energetic one insist on paying for it?”

“He did.”

Yahaba changed tabs after an email came in. One meeting cancelled for someone's sickness.

“And the cat?”

“Our cat? He's fine, stares out the window waiting for you.”

Another email – water polo changed to indoors mini-golf because of rain.

Akaashi interrupted his note-taking, “You haven't run out of medication?”

“I have another month's worth.”

He typed _thanks for worrying_ because he couldn't say it out loud. Akaashi typed back _I love you,_ and Yahaba got the urge to hug his screen. He typed it back.


	23. Morning/nightly routine (Ennoshita/Tsukishima)

Chikara took a camera everywhere. He always checked it was working in the morning, sometimes cleaned it, took a test photo of a sleeping or barely awake Kei and strapped it around his neck. Kei told him most mornings that he'd do damage to his neck and offered to give him an appointment with his chiropractor friend. Chikara would always decline with a chuckle or a sheepish smile; around christmas one year he said, “I must be on the naughty list with the kids who don't floss.”

Kei missed their mornings when Chikara went on trips with Nishinoya. Those were the times he photographed cities. More and more frequently they brought Kei along to their friends' weddings – some in Miyagi, some in Tokyo, one even took them to Chiba, where Iwaizumi was marrying Kenma. Still, it was better than what Hinata complained about; who marries someone then travels the world alone? Chikara might get bigger ambitions, but if he moved out of Japan, Kei would have to follow him. He tried to stop his rambling thoughts, and went off to find Chikara in the garden.


	24. Meeting the family (Iwaizumi/Kenma)

Iwaizumi sent a text to Oikawa.

_Kenma wants me to meet his family when I come over, what do I do?!_

_Do it. Just go there and say, “Hey Kenma's parents, I am taking blowjobs from your son”_

_I'm ace. Stop._

_Not denying the act I see!_

_Stop._

_I want details later, because voyeurism._

_I'll give your fans an interview about your kinks you've revealed to me over the years._

_Okay, no details. But you have to kiss Kenma for me._

_A kiss from you?_

_No, for me. Just give him a sloppy kiss he'll have to wipe with his sleeve._

_Hey, should I invite him over to see my parents in a week?_

_Depends if you're out and if they're happy with you having a boyfriend._

_You know they thought we were dating._

_But Iwa-chan, we were dating._

_For two nights though._

_Spurned viciously by his lover, Oikawa-_

Iwaizumi stopped reading. He texted Kenma an affirmative for tomorrow.

Tomorrow came, and Iwaizumi wasn't as nervous as he anticipated. He did show up in something smarter than a tank top. Kenma gave him a hug when opened the door. They talked about Kenma's progress in his newest game, and his sleeping habits. He was stopped in the hallway for another hug and a motion to wait.

“Iwaizumi's here.”

Iwaizumi had his hand grabbed and walked towards Kenma into the dining room. Oh. Of course they were accepting, Kenma had two dads.

“Iwaizumi Hajime was it? Kozume Teppei.” Dad One said.

“And I'm K.” Dad Two said.

“Oh my god, you watched Death Note one time.”

“And you're undermining my mysterious front in the presence of a guest!”

“Dad, pop, don't you hate him for looking like a total jock?” Kenma asked.

“If he beats me in arm wrestling, he gets the posistion.” Dad Two said.

“Oh my god, they're people, it's not a job, what the hell is wrong with you?” Dad One said.

“He's ripped to all hell, of course he's gonna win.”

“Iwaizumi, I'm afraid the arm wrestle is the only way to get them to stop.” Kenma explained.


	25. Hot weather/cold weather (Nishinoya/Tsukishima)

“Hey, Kei, guess what I got?” Nishinoya asked.

“Food?” Tsukishima said.

“No. Well, yeah, but I got glasses!”

Noya pointed to his glasses with the hand that wasn't holding a half-eaten pork bun. Tsukishima turned to actually give his attention.

“Turns out my eyes were getting bad, but yeah, they're for long distance so I can read road signs when I'm driving and I got them in the same colour as yours so we match but I've got a different frame- what?”

Tsukishima had put his book down and walked up to inspect the new glasses.

“You told me when you came back from the appointment, after I walked you over there. Are these anti-glare?” Tsukishima asked.

“I don't know.”

“Tinted?”

“Probably not.”

“Do you think they suit your face?”

“Ahh, I never thought of that!”

“Because I think they do.”

Noya let himself stare at Tsukishima's chest, thankful that he was wearing a v-neck in the middle of winter. He knew Noya appreciated it. Tsukishima bent his knees for a kiss and decided to show Noya the downsides of owning glasses. He made hot chocolate, even as he remembered that he would have trouble drinking it too, and offered it to Noya. He made a sound of shock as his new glasses fogged up. He told Tsukishima that he didn't know how to clean them, so he was given a demonstration.


	26. Naked (Aone/Oikawa)

“I'm going to be sleeping naked, are you okay with that?” Oikawa asked, “There should be a spare mattress somewhere if you're not, I'm okay with sleeping on that.”

“It's fine.” Aone said.

“Great!” Oikawa flashed a grin and started stripping, “You know, as a mage, exposed skin or a single thin layer of clothing allows those pores to breathe,” he folded his pants, “which gives me a power increase,” Aone made a noise as he dropped his underwear, “and a healthy glow.”

“You shave?”

“My pubes? Yes? Lots of people do it, Aone.”

Aone waved his hand in a dismissing motion. They got into bed, and Oikawa complained about the cold chainmail his boyfriend was wearing. Aone took it off, his skin was trained to resist anything short of an assassin's poisoned weapons, and Oikawa's house was hidden in a private forest with sentries ready to wake them if any unauthorised persons approached. Oikawa declared his want to spoon. They ended up with Oikawa facing Aone's back, with their bodies pressed together until it got too hot. Oikawa murmured a chilling spell, keeping it to a decent temperature and spreading it like a blanket over their bed, tucking it in under Aone's feet.

Aone woke up feeling the spell pulsing with Oikawa's dreams, he turned onto his back slowly and checked with his hand to find that that was indeed Oikawa's morning wood. He tried to avoid blushing and soon found himself failing. The cold from the spell told him his face was heating up.

“Water, please.” He said in a soft voice, to avoid waking his boyfriend. Oikawa's charm made a twinkling sound and brought him water from the bottles Oikawa had linked the spell to. He sat up to drink it. It had a sweet taste that charms gave. Just like dark magic tasted like blood, which was great for vampires, but spoiled his weak palate. He idly wondered if it would ruin his dental health as Oikawa stirred. The chilling spell weakened until he dismissed it.

“Good morning. Tea, please.” Oikawa said. His charm started boiling water and getting his mug and sugar in place.


	27. Bath/shower (Daichi/Yaku)

“I'm going to go for a soak, want to join me?” Daichi asked.

“Yeah.” Yaku said.

“Bubbles?”

“No, I wanna see your dick.”

“Well you're quite forward.”

“Too tired to have a filter.”

Yaku ended up having his back scrubbed by Daichi. He massaged Yaku's shoulders before they both turned around and Yaku scrubbed Daichi's back. Then Yaku hugged him until they became too wrinkly and got out to dry off. Daichi got dressed and went to hang out some more with Yaku in Nekoma's rooms. Kenma was paying attention to Hinata in a corner, with Inuoka fiddling with his PSP nearby. Kuroo patted him on the shoulder as he walked past to have a shower, and Suga was currently talking to Yaku about the training they've each been doing.

He sat down, crossed his legs, and listened to them talk. Suga was saying how much Hinata had improved at diving drills. He rubbed Yaku's arm when he started talking about how he needed to take a bath for his poor aching muscles. Yaku glanced at him, and shifted the conversation to how much Kenma had been doing, now that he had Hinata nearby. Daichi gave his opinion and the others nodded. Lev came back from a bath complaining about how small it was, and Yaku looked over to complain about him ditching receiving practice, telling him how important it was, especially as a member of Nekoma.


	28. Wedding Night (Hinata/Yahaba)

“Oikawa was exhausting.” Yahaba complained, collapsing on their bed.

“Who knew Kyoutani knew how to dance like that?!”

Yahaba smiled, “My best man was better than yours.”

“No way, Kageyama totally beat Kyoutani at… well, not dancing, not the actually ceremony… eating! He beat him at eating!”

“Sure. What do you want to do now, husband?”

“Snuggle! And maybe kiss!”

“Same, I'll put some christmas movie on then.”

Hinata lied down to latch his arms around Yahaba and burrowed into his shoulder. Yahaba tangled their legs together and made pleased noises. Hinata wiggled his way out, he had to use the toilet.

“Bodily functions come first.” Yahaba said.

When he came back he couldn't get as comfortable, so he ended up settling for a kiss and lying beside his husband. Yahaba managed to fall asleep when the movie got to its climax. He didn't wake up until the morning, with Hinata's foot on the pillow next to him. He was wearing his pyjamas, Hinata must've changed him. He crawled over to Hinata's face on the bed and played with his hair until he was ready to have a shower.


	29. Anniversary/birthday (Kageyama/Kuroo/Akiteru)

Kageyama tuned in to the radio; Akiteru's birthday was today and he was by far Kageyama's favourite host. He only did it on weekends, but he complained that he had to get there before five thirty AM to be ready to start at six. Then he would say “Can't be helped, you don't see the others making a fuss.” and launch into an overview of the day's topics. There was a section where his boyfriend would try talking for a time while he ate the birthday cake the office inevitably bought him. That made Kageyama tense up, from what he knew of Akiteru, his boyfriend had better make the world shine. There was a segment where they would ask people to name his favourite things of each category, and one where he was interviewed by his boss on-air. Kageyama breathed out as Akiteru half-sang a line from some famous pop song Kageyama didn't listen to; his singing voice was horrible, but that was just a cuteness point, him trying so hard.

Nothing important happened for the early morning until lunch. He let the news anchor take over for weather and headlines, but she wasn't back for a full broadcast until nine. Then he was back talking about the donuts he just got. Kageyama tossed a ball while Akiteru read out descriptions of an actress in fanfiction. He had time for one jump serve, running down the hill to fetch the ball, before Akiteru's boyfriend was on-air.

“You guys can call me Tetsurou, I'm Kiteru's boyfriend – well he doesn't really see differences between platonic and romantic relationships and feelings, so- hmm? Yeah, quoisexual, he's that. I'll be reading questions and giving answers to what I can from the twitter hashtag AskTetsurouTV – that's my youtube name, Testurou TV, go follow me if you want, tell me how hot my webcam quality is. Sorry, Kiteru's told me the correct terminology is 'subscribe' for a youtuber.”

Kageyama went to his room to think of a message to tweet.

“KittyCatNekoMya asked “Where do you live?”, I'm afraid I can't give you a street number, but I can tell you Kiteru broadcasts from Tokyo.”

There was silence as he scrolled through tweets.

“Sorry, Kiteru says I should hum or something so you guys don't think I'm gone. Anyway, OwLsoWlsOwLS asked “Akiteru's favourite sport is volleyball! Right?”, I'm afraid you've got the wrong segment, but yes, he is nodding his head.”

Kageyama decided on his message. Tetsurou hummed as he scrolled this time.

“KageTobes asked “Are either of you up for polyamory?”, now that's an interesting question. As for me, yes, but sex means nothing to me, so prepare yourself for that if you want to go about dating me. I'll let Kiteru answered for his side though, he's just got to finish chewing.”

A couple of seconds later Akiteru came in, “The short answer is yes, but you'll have to call me Kiteru so I remember to treat you different. By the way, this cake is amazing, spongecake is my favourite, keep that in mind for later! Tetsurou, you're doing great, I'm gonna eat some more.”

Kageyama was startled when Tetsurou TV, hours after broadcast, sent him a direct message on twitter. _I've seen your selfies, if you don't mind me asking your age, I might see if we can get a three-way date started, if you're close to Tokyo?_


	30. Sick day (Ikejiri/Kenma)

Ikejiri was sick. Kenma would've called another mage, but Ikejiri had been giving him more and more confidence lately, letting him initiate romantic advances and set up simple charms he'd learned from the university library. He saw Ikejiri had a fever yesterday, so set off to get a copy of a beginner's healer book before Ikejiri woke up. The librarian made a copy for him that would last a week before fading to a journal he could keep. He decided to set an undo point; if his spells didn't work it'd just add a minute or two to the fever. He found an appropriate one to start with, an enchantment for a towel to make it moist and cool. It should last five hours with his skills, ten if he didn't want to take that nap. Then there was the side effect of enchantments to items – that it made them lighter, fading back to their original weight over one and a half times the duration.

He visualised a feather, that was a beginner's way to sort his mind into enchantments. Then he thought of the memories of being taken care of during a fever, that should make it less likely to break when he fell asleep. He sent the power manifesting in his fingertips – that was his style of spellcasting – to the small towel on the wooden table he doesn't mind getting affected by any overflow. He opened his eyes, lifted the towel, muttered, “Good enough” and went off to place it on Ikejiri's head. 


	31. Free Day!! (Iwaizumi/Kenma)

Iwaizumi went around the house to close the windows. It was raining. Loudly. Kenma was saying something from behind him, but it was too quiet to hear. Their cat was following them around, wide-eyed, and concerned with staying as close as possible to them. The banging turned to thunking, and Iwaizumi realised it was hailing. Iwaizumi shouted at Kenma to check if the car was outside, hailstones would break their windscreen. Kenma shook his head and mouthed slowly, “I drove it under the house.” They checked all the windows to see if any water was seeping in. When it was deemed safe, they lied down on Kenma's bed in a half-formed pillow fort, Yuuki, the cat, perched precariously on Iwaizumi's shoulder. Kenma was looking out on their back yard, with Iwaizumi staring at the ceiling.


End file.
